WhEn ThE CooKiE CruMbleS
by Teian Heru
Summary: Sasuke and Akira get things heated! Sakura confronts Naruto on a topic he's ot so happy about. And Sakura's...happy? Read on to know the whole story. Part one of Battle: chapter 8 Yaoi Narusasu in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou Gozaimasu ga Konnichiwa Gozaimasu**! This is Lokii-Chan saying that this is going to be a four-shot for now. There **will **be Ecchi Yaoi so don't worry. Also, **please R&R! **I can't stress that enough! I need some pointers for second chappy so please! () The First chappy isn't a chappy so **don't **flame me for poor **Anti-writer's Block! ** Well Anyway here is the plot and Partial Prologue (I don't understand people and their criticism…**ughhh!**)

Xxx WhEn ThE CooKie CrUmBleS xxX

(Title May Change For Story's Plot!)

**Summery(Overall): **_**Partial**_High SchoolFic but still in Naruto Version. ½ AU, Yaoi, Yuri, Possible Mpreg, Lemons and Limes (Hopefully), Dubcon, Emos (Mostly Sasuke, but is he the only one? O.0), Ecchi Yaoi!!

**Summery(1): **Starts when they're 12 up to 19 (Age may change due to Author's Sugar High): "Naruto's not feeling himself…" the white haired man said. The Raven haired boy just scoffed. "Well? What do you want me to do about it?" NaruSasu KakaIru SakuIno GaaraX More parings soon.

**Summery (2): In first chappy: **Team Seven is at the training grounds waiting patiently for Naruto, but he never showed. Kakashi suggested that Sasuke should go check on him. Objecting and failing miserably, he sets off to Naruto's house, only to find something shocking. "If only you just stayed away…" the blonde said sobbing softly.

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy…**

**Lokii-chan: **Well this is the Summery Page.

**Naruto: **It was…nice.

**Sasuke: **I like it. Continue.

**Lokii-chan: **(**Squeals!**)Wow! The Emo Blonde-lover actually likes something that's not about Naruto!

**Sasuke: **Correction: I like it because it **IS** about Naruto.

**Lokii-chan: **(**sighs**) Figures you'd say something like that.

**Naruto: **I agree. Sasuke not **everything** has to be about me.

**Lokii-chan: **I didn't mean that.

(**Naruto looks at her confused**)

**Naruto: **Then what did you mean?

**Sasuke: **Just drop it Naru-chan.

**Naruto: **(**Blushing**) S-Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **(**Smirks**) Hn

**Lokii-chan: **Well thus concludes the Summery page! See you next time…JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2 One Thing After Another

**Chapter One: One Thing After Another…**

It was a hot day here in Konohagakure. _**Too **_hot for anyone to be outside. And to Team Seven's luck their sensei picked today to train. Sasuke was not feeling up to training in this heat. Sakura, on the other hand, liking this idea. **SaHa: **Kyaaa! Me and Sasuke-kun can train together!!. Both are standing in the clearing, waiting for their sensei and Naruto to show up. Sakura looked up in the sky and sighed. "What's taking them so long?!" she said, growing more impatient.

She suddenly turned her attention to Sasuke who was pointing behind her. She looked and groaned. Kakashi was walking towards them with backpacks, and Sasuke could see that faint smile that played on his lips behind that mask. "Hn. I wonder what he's so happy about…" Sakura looked at him confused. "What?" Sasuke sighed. "It's nothing Sakura…"

She nodded and proceeded to look at Kakashi. When he was near them he stopped placing the bags on the floor. He looked up into their faces and chuckled. "What's wrong? You seem like you're gonna kill someone…" came his blank response. That remark just made Sakura want to kill him. "You BAKA! What took you so long?!" she yelled losing her patience. He raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Now, now, you don't need to get all antsy…"

He trialed off when he noticed Sasuke glaring at him. He turned his body around towards him and sighed. "Sasuke, it's not polite to stare at people." Sasuke just turned his head away. "Whatever." Kakashi smiled and looked back at Sakura. "Anyway, I had to report to Lady Tsunade for the overview on your mission."

Both turned and looked wide-eyed at the sliver haired man before them. **SaUha: **Did he just say we have a mission?! "What!?" Sakura yelled. "Sakura calm down. It's just a retrieval mission. Besides, with you guys you'll get it done in record time." Sasuke looked at him. "And that would be…?" " Three days."

"**THREE DAYS?! IN THIS HEAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!" **Sakura was about to explode. This heat was getting to her more than she thought. Kakashi asked her to sit down and breath slowly, to regain her composure.

When she though she was calm enough, she stood up again. Kakashi was about to say something when he noticed something unusual. **KaHa: **_'Naruto…' _Where was he? It isn't like him to be late for training. Then Kakashi remembered today's date. **KaHa:** '_Oh no…' _It was October 10th**(1)****,** the day when Naruto was born. It was the day when Kyuubi attacked the village. It was also the day when Kyuubi was placed in Naruto. Kakashi knew what had become of this day, and it wasn't pretty.

He quickly turned to Sasuke, making him raise and eyebrow. "What?" Sasuke asked coolly. "I need you to go to Naruto's house and bring him here, _**NOW**_." he asked, but it sounded more like a demand. Sighing, Sasuke went on his way to Naruto's.

**ALineForAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**(1): ** Y**akunantenshi **had to correct me on Naruto's Birthday. I kinda...wrote too fast ( Sugar High)

**Lokii-chan:**** Well? What did you think?**

**Sasuke:**** It was unsurprisingly short, and why do **_**I**_** have to go get the dobe?**

**Lokii-chan:**** Because the dobe is kind of in trouble, and I hate that Pink Baishenfu…**

**Naruto&Sakura:**** Hey!**

**Sasuke:**( **Smirks**) **It's just like you to put people in life threatening situations…**

**Lokii-chan: I know. Please R&R! Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3 Problem At Hand?

**Chapter Two: Problem At Hand?**

**( With Sasuke)**

Sasuke was getting hotter and hotter by each passing second. He looked up at the sky and groaned. 'If this keeps up I'll pass out for sure…' He shook his head and proceeded to go faster. "I need to get the dobe." While running (Or power-walking), he stumbles upon the Ichi Raku Ramen Shop. As he gets closer he hears a familiar voice. " Hey old man, gimme a bowl of Miso soup and Beef ramen!" Sasuke's anger grew worse. 'Naruto…'

As Naruto got his order, he thanked the old man. He looked at the food and picked up his chop sticks and smiled. "Well…bottoms up, itadakima-" Naruto was pushed out of his chair, causing him to fall and drop his food. When he got up he turned to his attacker. "You got some nerve coming here and push-" He trialed off as he looked at the attacker. It was a fully drenched Sasuke standing in front of him.

Naruto had to suppress a laugh. From the way Sasuke was glaring at him he could tell he was going to get it. So Naruto got up and got a towel for Sasuke, Drying him off. Before he could get to the Uchiha, he snatched the towel and dried himself off.

When Sasuke was done, he continued to glare at him, making Naruto uncomfortable. "S-Sasuke stop glaring at me like that, you're making me feel weird…" Sasuke raised and eyebrow, causing Naruto to blush. "I didn't mean it that way! I-I mean, you were making me uncomfortable…" Sasuke sighed and walked out. "Whatever dobe. We need to go to the training grounds for our mission." "Hey don't call me that-…wait, mission?"

"That's what I just said dobe, now hurry up and lets go." Naruto jumped around Sasuke, which wasn't a good idea. Sasuke turned to Naruto and grabbed his arm. Naruto groaned. "Why'd you stop me teme?! I'm really excited that We're actually going on a mission after some long time not having one!" "Don't care dobe, we need to hurry."

Naruto fumed while Sasuke continued to hold his hand. He thought for a second and froze. 'Wait…why is Sasuke still holding my hand?' Naruto jerked his hand away from Sasuke. Said boy looked at him. "Why did you let go of my hand?" he asked. Naruto looked at him and smirked. "Why so sad? Do you _want _to hold my hand, Teme?" he asked getting to the point. The Uchiha hoped that Naruto didn't see his blush. But thanking Kami that the blonde is oblivious, he didn't, and continued walking. "Tch. Like I care if you don't want to hold my hand." he said coldly.

Naruto just kept walking, trying to drown out Sasuke's complaining. "Whatever. Hurry and keep it moving." Naruto said in a tone Sasuke never heard before. It shocked Sasuke that he would say that, but chose to let it be for now.

(At the Training Grounds)

What seemed to be only minutes felt like hours. The heat was really getting to Sakura now, and she had to cool off by soaking herself in the nearby river for a while. Kakashi just watched her and sighed. "A shinobi is suppose to be able to thrive in any condition, Sakura, even this one." She turned to him and gave him a I-don't-care-I'm-hot glare. He simply shrugged and looked over a the sky. "My, my what hot weather we have today…" he whispered smiling a bit.

In no time did Naruto and Sasuke appear at the clearing, huffing and puffing. Kakashi chuckled lightly at the sight and smiled. "Well, well, well. What have our little ninjas been doing, Hm?" he asked. "what are you talking about, sensei?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just sighed and walked on. "Drop it dobe, nothing you'd understand." Kakashi chuckled. "Not entirely. Naruto's not stupid."

Sakura snickered. "Really? Could've fooled me." Naruto sighed and sat on the railing of the river bridge. "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. Said person looked at Naruto and gasped. 'He's blushing!' he cooed inwardly. "Yes?" "Uh…Byooki desu…" he replied, blushing more. All turned to the two talking. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked making the boy blush even more.

"Well, you see…ever since Sasuke…" he trailed off remembering that he was there. So he kept his mouth shut. Kakashi knew what he was saying and smiled. "I see, well I think it's time I told you all that we don't have a mission today." All but Naruto turned to the white haired man and glared. "WHAT?!" the pink Konoichi screeched, hurting everyone's ears. "God Sakura it's not that big of a deal…" Naruto said. Sakura walked up to Naruto and Slapped him. HARD.

When all was said and done they all froze. Sakura had slapped Naruto. She slapped him so hard that he started to bleed on his cheek really badly. Naruto looked at her and growled. "What'd you do that for?!" he growled again. She just stared. "You worthless brat! How dare you tell me it's not a big deal?! Do you feel this heat?! It's burning hot!" she said glaring at him. Naruto started to feel lightheaded. He guessed it was because of the blow Sakura just given him.

"S-Sakura…" he said. "Don't call my name, Naruto! It sounds horrible and disgusting coming from your mouth." She replied scrunching up her face. Naruto looked at her as if she just slapped him again. He tried to resist the urge to cry. Kakashi was shocked, Sasuke too, but he didn't let them see that. "Sakura, you need to stop. Hurting Naruto isn't going to make you feel any better." She turned to the white haired man and smirked. "Of course it does!"

Naruto looked at her again, but she avoided his gaze. "Don't' even look at me, DEMON…you know what today is." Naruto felt a pang of anger raising within him, and it wasn't small. 'What the…did Sakura say what I thought she said…?'

**I believe she did kit.**

'But, she's my friend. Why would she-'

**You say she's your friend, but all I can see is a user.**

'Come on Kyuubi, like she would use me!'

Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

**Oh how wrong you are…**

"Naruto!" Naruto was brought back to reality. "Huh?" Kakashi waved a hand in front of him. "Are you okay?" Naruto smiled faintly. "Yeah….I'm fine…" He looked around. "Hey where's Sakura?" Kakashi looked at him. "I told her to go to Lady Tsuande." Naruto nodded. "Okay, but what are we gonna do now?" he asked, looking at Sasuke. Kakashi smile devilishly. "Oh I'm not doing anything…you two are." With that he teleported, leaving two very flushed Ninjas in the clearing.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other in pure silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto spoke. "Sasuke.." he said braking the silence. "Could you take me home? I really don't feel so go-" Naruto blacked out, falling on the floor. Sasuke ran up to Naruto picking him up. Sighing, he brought him back to Naruto's house.

Sasuke looked at the blonde's face and smiled a little. 'Dobe, what a strange person you are…'

**ALineForAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

I also want to thank Yakunantenshi for the update on Naruto's B-Day (Again, I wrote too fast and was thinking about another B-Day)

**Lokii-chan: Well what did you think?**

**Sasuke: I like it, but is there going to be some action happening between me and Naruto in the next chapter?**

**Naruto: ( Blushing) S-Sasuke**

**Lokii-chan: I don't know. I might let Naruto stay safe next chappy.**

**Naruto: Yes!**

**(Lokii-chan turns in Naruto's direction)**

**Lokii-chan: I said MIGHT…**

**Naruto: …**

**Sasuke: Okay, but I'm rooting for a yes! God I've been waiting FOREVER for it.**

**Naruto: Pfft. Ero-san…**

**Sasuke: And I'm glad.**

**Lokii-chan: Well see you next time!**

**Naruto: If she's even alive.**

**Lokii-chan: …**


	4. Chapter 4 After a While

Chapter 3

Sasuke finally arrived at the dobe's house, quickly scanning the whole house. There was trash everywhere, especially in the bathroom. Sasuke looked at the sleeping ninja and decided to clean his house. It took Sasuke exactly 4 hours to clean the whole thing up. He walked into the living room to find Naruto awake and eating ramen. He snorted. 'Of course…' he thought while walking over to him. Naruto immediately looked at the boy and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke…" he said and took a bite of his ramen. Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

XXxXLokki-chan,Lokki-chanxXx

They stayed on the couch for what seemed like forever, until Naruto got up and walked to his bedroom. Sasuke turned to him. "Hey! Naruto, where are you going?" he asked, getting up. Naruto turned half-way around and chuckled. "I'm going to sleep." Sasuke cocked his head. "_Again?" _Naruto nodded and continued to walk to his room. Sasuke watched as Naruto took one more glance at him before closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and decided to leave, seeing as how Naruto already went to bed. It was only 7 P.M and the Naruto he knows would stay up for hours, even if he had a mission the next day. It was at that moment Sasuke thought that Naruto was hiding something, and Sasuke was going to find out what.

ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy

Lokki-Chan: Hey! Gomen nasai for the delay! Kuso…I wanted to get this on last week but…oh well! Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn?

Lokki-Chan: Have fun next chappy!

Sasuke: Hn.


	5. Chapter 5 Problen with Kyuubi

**Hey! It's Lokii-Chan and I'm lovin this chappy and the next one! See what happens when Naruto doesn't listen to Kyuubi. (Grins) NaruSasu Yaoi!!**

Chapter 4

Naruto laid sleepless on his bed. He couldn't go to sleep, especially when he wasn't feeling to good. He rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier.

Sasuke cleaned up his whole apartment. He would've taken forever to clean that mess up, but Sasuke took only 4 hours tops to clean it. Naruto was so confused. _**Why**_did Sasuke clean up his place? He thought that he hated him, and on top of that he took him home _**and **_bought ramen.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't think straight anyway, since Kyuubi was practically draining Naruto's chakra. Naruto hissed at the pain and rolled on his side to make it hurt less.

"Kuso…Kyuubi…" he groaned, whipping the sweat off his forehead. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**What? Feeling a little under the weather, Kit?"**

"S-Shut up! It's not like I can stop this pain!"

Kyuubi was taken back at that tone of voice, but chose to ignore it.

"**Watch it, Kit. I can make it worse."**

"Well why are you doing it anyway?!"

"**It's that time of the year, Kit, where we demons get a little…bothered…"**

Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"And why should I care?"

Kyuubi laughed darkly and smirked at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. **"I'm in your body, right?" **Naruto nodded. "So?" Kyuubi sighed and grinned. **"Well as my vessel…" **he said as crawled near Naruto. **"You'll feel the same thing I'll feel…" **Naruto looked at him confused.

"Okay…"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned to the window.

"Well, what will I feel?"

"**You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and if you're near the Uchiha for the next few days…you'll definitely feel it…"**

Naruto nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

"I'll keep it in mind Kyuu." He turned and sighed.

"G'night Kyuu!"

"**Night, Kit"**

Naruto slowly went to sleep with a smile pasted on his face.

Lokki-Chan. Lokki-Chan

It was about seven in the morning when Naruto woke up feeling great. He practically jumped out of bed and ran towards the kitchen, taking out beef ramen and popping it in the microwave. Waiting 6 minutes, it finally finished and he sat down on his couch. As he picked up the remote, he felt hot all of a sudden. He blinked forcefully.

'_What the heck was that?'_ Shaking he head and ignoring it, he started to eat his ramen and turned on the TV. After a while, he got dressed and went to the training grounds to meet up with the gang.

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan

Naruto strolled down the road to the training grounds, thinking about what Kyuubi said last night.

"**Oh, and if you're near the Uchiha for the next few days…you'll definitely feel it…"**

Naruto sighed and continued to walk across the nearby bridge. As he passed by, he saw Kiba and Shino sitting down on the edge of the bank. Naruto raised and eyebrow, but continued to walk on to his destination.

He waved at Kakashi-sensei and the rest of the gang happily. Kakashi waved back and Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled and waved. "Hey Naruto!" she yelled and turned her attention to Sasuke. Naruto slowly walked foreword until he was next to Kakashi. He suddenly didn't feel good, and it was irritating him. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. Sakura stared at Naruto. They noticed as how he stopped moving and leaned onto Kakashi, clutching him tightly. Kakashi looked down at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked, but got no response. Naruto was in his own little world.

"Kyuubi…I don't feel so good…"

" **I told you, Kit. You too close to that Uchiha."**

"But, what am I feeling?"

"**I would tell you, but it would be fun to watch this escalate"**

"Ohh…ah…" Naruto moaned loudly, earning blushed from the ones outside (1). Kyuubi did too, but it wasn't visible from his red skin. **"Seem like you're feeling it, Kit."**

"Okay, _what_ exactly am I feeling?!"

"**Can't tell you."**

"Kudosai…Kyuu…"

"**Naruto…"**

"Naruto!" Naruto's head shot up and looked at his sensei. Then he looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "Naruto, why did you-" "'Kashi-sensei, I don't feel so good. I'm hot, bothered and…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Naruto tugged on his vest and pulled him down. "私は興奮している感じる"

Kakashi blushed at the fact Naruto was feeling like this. But it wasn't a surprise, he did have the nine tails within him. So he nodded and stood up straight. Naruto's face was a mess. He face was so flustered, Sakura thought you could mistake him for a tomato.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked, smiling. Sasuke snorted and sighed. '_Typical…'_

"I'm feeling really hot all of a sudden." he explained while zipping down his jacket. As he did, he took off his shirt and tank-top, leaving him shirtless. Sakura blushed at Naruto's well toned body and inwardly squealed. '_**KYAA!'**_

Naruto threw his stuff on the floor and took off his headband, letting his hair fall freely into his face. Kakashi coughed. "Well, Naruto, do you think you could train with us today?" Naruto nodded slowly and sighed. "But I can't train with Sasuke today…" he said not looking at Sasuke.

Kakashi looked shocked for a second before nodding. "Understood. Sasuke, you'll be training with Sakura today." All nodded and proceeded to go to their training spots.

Sasuke watched as Naruto got into his fighting stance, looking at Kakashi with a straight face. He was, suddenly, brought out of his glance by Sakura's voice. His eyes twitched at the sound. '_It's nerve racking…'_

"Sasuke-kuun! Hurry and get into fighting position!" she said flakily. He nodded and did as so. "This is going to be a long day…" he murmured under his tongue.

ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy

**Lokii-Chan: Well I had fun writing it. And you'll like the next one!**

**Sasuke: Well why do I have to fight with Sakura? You know I hate her.**

**Lokii-Chan: All the best while to put you with her, ne?**

**Sasuke: I hate you**

**Lokii-Chan: Love you too, Sasuke! See you later…Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6 Akira Haruno

Chapter 5

Sakura took so much time worrying about hurting Sasuke that they didn't even have a sparring match. Sasuke growled in annoyance, walking away from her. Sakura followed him. "S-Sasuke-kuun! Where are you going?"

"To go to Kakashi, and please, **DON'T** follow me." he demanded and continued. She nodded and picked up the weapons off the ground.

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

While walking, he watched as Naruto was fight awkward today. His punched were a little off, and he kept hissing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this but continued to watch. It got to the point where Naruto forfeited. Kakashi nodded and walked over to Naruto, feeling his head. Kakashi's eyes widened and went slender. "Hmm…Naruto…"

Said boy looked up. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to go home now? Your head if awfully hot…" Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine, sensei. I just need to stay away from Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded. "Why?"

"Because that's what-"

"Naruto!"

All heads turned to the boy running in Sasuke's direction. He had brown hair and red eyes (A/N: Not Sharingan) and was the same height as Sasuke. He ran over to Naruto and knelt down.

"Hey, you're not suppose to be near the Uchiha today, idiot!" he said making a face. Naruto nodded and sighed.

"Demo…gomen…but…how'd you-"

"-Find you? Easy, you have a distinct scent from the rest of them since…you know."

The boy sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head. Naruto laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, but lemme talk to Kakashi first, then I'll come with you, k?" he asked and the boy gave him a nod in approval.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy and slowly walked towards him. While doing so, the boy went and shielded him from Naruto. "Don't' come near him, Uchiha!" he screeched, glaring at him with death glares. Sasuke sighed.

"Kuso…Kudasai…" he said murmuring.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi-sensei and glared at him. "Kuso…Kakashi-sensei, what's with this brat? He's annoying." he said blankly.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Dunno, just met him same time you did." he said chuckling a little bit, knowing that Sasuke was getting mad. The brunette looked at Sasuke. "Sorry, it's just that, I don't want Naruto going crazy. If he's near you…" he said while stroking Naruto's golden locks. "He'll jump you."

Sasuke flushed a little. "H-He'll w-wha?!"

The boy nodded and smiled. "The name's Akira, nice to meet you!" he said stretching out his hand. Sasuke sighed and smiled. "Likewise." he said and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and giggled. "Aki and Sasuke sitting in a tree, **K-I-S-S-I-N-**" Naruto was punched on the head hard. "**Ita**! Aki-chan!" Akira blushed at the nickname. "Don't call me Aki-Chan, Naru-Chan!" he retorted calming his blush. Sasuke chuckled and leaned on the tree he was at , looking at the sky.

Sakura came to the clearing with the rest and squealed. **"Kyaaa!! Akira-kun is here!!"** she yelled as she pulled him into a death hug. Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke stared dumbfounded as Sakura kissed Akira on the cheek, and Akira following the same motion.

When they stopped they looked at the puzzled boys around them and smiled. "I'm Sakura's favorite cousin, Akira Haruno." he explained and sighed. He looked out towards the gates and back at them. "I can only stay for the next 4 hours, but I plan to make it worth while." he turned to Sakura. "Gomen Sakura, but I can't be with you today. I need to be with Naruto for the next few hours, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Understood. Have fun with Akira, Naruto!" she yelled as they made their way to the ramen shop, hand in hand. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other, then at Sakura. "Sakura…"

"Hai, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Who is Akira to Naruto?"

Sakura knew this would happen soon, so she sighed and smiled sadly.

"He's Naruto's boyfriend."

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Didn't see that coming, ne?**

**Sasuke: I'm so mad right now, I'd throw you somewhere…**

**Lokii-Chan: Right…**

**Naruto: (Shivering) Lokii-Chan, I think he's serious!**

**Lokki-Chan: I know, he doesn't scare me.**

**Sasuke: I can change that train of thought …**

**Lokii-Chan: Well see you next time, Owari!**


	7. Chapter 7 Truth revealed

**Chapter 6:**

Sasuke just stared at Sakura. Boyfriend? He never suspected that Naruto would have one, considering how obnoxiously, hyperactive he is. '_**But that's why I love him…**__'_ He wanted to cry, he was so angry that Naruto was with Akira. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, one he never experienced before.

His heart wanted to jump out of his chest so badly and his head started to hurt. Kakashi looked over at the trembling boy and walked over. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and lent up to his ear. "Don't worry Sasuke, he'll be okay." Sasuke shot his head up and glared hard at the white haired man. "Okay? **Okay?!**"he yelled, his face filled with anger. Kakashi flinched a little and placed his hand on his head.

"Maa…maa…Sasuke calm down. Getting angry won't solve anything." he told him and Sasuke sighed. He then knelt down and sat on the ground, pinching his temple in the process. Sakura looked at Sasuke with worried eyes. "Sasuke?" she called, but got no answer. Sakura sighed inwardly and turned away, walking to the backpack that was on next to the tree stump Kakashi was next to and took out a bottle. She walked over to Sasuke and gave him the bottle and sat next to him.

At first Sasuke was confused. He looked at the bottle and smirked. He turned to Sakura and gave her the bottle. Sakura looked at him. "Sasuke-Kun?"

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

"But-"

"I'm fine Sakura, thanks anyway." he said and laid back on the soft grass beneath him. Sakura stared for a few seconds before nodding and walking away. "Sensei, can I go home now?" she asked and Kakashi sighed. "Well, I suppose so. Seeing as how Naruto isn't here." he said blankly.

Sakura nodded and walk towards her house. "Bye Sasuke-Kun!" she yelled waving at him. Sasuke looked at her and waved back. "Hn."

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Naruto and Akira arrived at the Ichi-Raku's momentarily. Akira sat down next to Naruto and looked at the menu. Said boy watched as Akira ordered beef ramen and sake with it. Naruto ordered the same. Akira looked at Naruto and giggled. "You okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded slightly and folded his hands on the table. "But, don't you think this is a little too much?" he asked and Akira looked at him with confused eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed sadly. "This whole Sasuke thing. Sakura said that she would help us." "Which she did. She's a good cousin, Naruto. She'd do anything for me."

Naruto turned to him. "For _you_. If it was up to me and I asked her, she wouldn't do it at all." he said and looked down. Akira groaned and sighed. "Look. If you don't want that guy around you for the next few days, you got the right help." he said and smiled. Naruto smiled back and frowned. "But that's something I don't want to do. You see, I-"

"Save it." Naruto looked up at him.

"What?"

"Save it! Just…kami, Naruto, do you know how much I did for you? I wanted to make sure you were safe. I don't want you to get hurt, or hurt that Uchiha." he said. The waitress came to the bar and gave them their food. Both smiled and thanked her. "Thank you." she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

When she was gone, Akira looked at Naruto again. "For the next few days you are not allowed near him, for _**his **_benefit." he said and started to eat the beef ramen. Naruto stared at his soggy ramen and groaned. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

After they were done, they left and started to walk to Naruto's house. When they got there, Naruto opened the door to his apartment. As he walked in he was pushed down hard to the floor. Naruto turned around only to get kicked in the face. Akira then picked him up and threw his on the couch, pinning him by his sides.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "Akira…" he said tearing. Akira frowned and growled. "Don't say my name, Naruto…" he hissed tightening his grappled on the boy's wrists. The small boy gave a yelp and started to squirm around to break free, but was soon stopped again by Akira. He really did have a firm grip on him. Naruto gulped and looked at Akira with pleading eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he asked crying.

Akira just stared. "Why?"

"Because I can't stand you thinking about that _**prick**_" he grimaced, making Naruto cringe. Naruto's heart beaten faster and the extra body weight was making it harder for him to breath.

Akira lent up to Naruto and slowly licked his cheek. Naruto's eyes widened once again and he whimpered.

"Akira, stop it!" he demanded, but Akira just chuckled.

"I said stop saying my name." he said and licked Naruto's earlobe, making the smaller boy mewl. He bit it hardly and Naruto yelled in pain. "Yatta! Ita, Akira!"

"Stop saying my name!"

"Shut up!"

Akira flinched at the tone of voice.

"Naruto…"

"Don't say my name" he mocked. He then took this time to throw Akira off of him, kicking him until he couldn't walk. Akira coughed up blood and looked at him. "Onegai, Naruto…" he whispered, coughing up blood again.

Naruto looked at him and smirked. "Akira, I thought you could help me…" he said. "But I guess I was wrong. You cared nothing for my wellbeing. All you cared about was to get near me and do…this!" he snapped and turned away.

Akira slowly got up and knelt on his knee. "Tch. Naruto, you can be so dense. I want you. And I won't stop to get what's mine." he threatened. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just stay the hell away from me." he spat, and walked to his room.

Akira got up and winced at the pain in his side. He strolled towards the door and opened it. "I will get what's mine." he said and left. As the door closed shut, Naruto plopped on his bed. He looked at the picture on his nightstand and smiled. It was the picture of team seven on that day of recognition. 'The day I became a genin...' he thought and yawned. He laid on his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kyuubi chuckled.

**"Hey, Kit. Did you have fun with that Uchiha today?"**

Naruto groaned.

"Kyuu, not now..."

**"So you didn't? My, my, Naruto, I thought you would enjoy these...feelings"**

"Shut it, fox!" he snarwled.

**"Well somebody isn't in the happienest of moods."**

"Kyuubi, why are you talking to me?"

**"This Akira guy..I don't like him."**

"I second that emotion."

**"He...I just don't like him. He tried to hurt you. And on top of that he's the opposite of Sasuke."**

Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"How so?"

**"He's agrressive, mean and asks like he owns you."**

"So is Sasuke, except for that part."

Kyubbi laughed at that, ignoring the look Naruto was giving him.

**"Hmm...Naruto I want you to stay close to the Uchiha for the next few days."**

"What? Why?"

**"I feel this Akira guy won't do anything while he's around. He'll start acting EXACTLY like that pink bumbo of yours."**

"Sakura?"

**"Bingo,Kit. She acts fake around him, smiling all the time. I swear, one day her face is gonna get stuck that way."**

Naruto chuckled at the remark.

"Well, do you think he'll let me? I mean, let me stay close to him?"

**"Well I thik so, considering the fact that he trusts you more than alot of people?"**

"You really...think that Kyuu?"

**"Look, Kit, I woudln't waste my time telling you something meaningless."**

"Yes...you would."

**"That's not the point. The point is that, Naruto, you can trust him. Just...get rest for training in the morming."**

"Wow...almost forgot about that...okay..goog night Kyuu!"

**"Night, Kit."**

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

* * *

Sasuke sighed. "Well, that was interesting." he said and left the tree in front of Naruto's window.

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Hmmm...Sasuke, you had to be the one to find out the truth...**

**Sasuke: Don't worry about me. Im just glad that I found out before it was too late.**

**Lokii-Chan: Good point. Anyway, can't wait till next chappy. Sasuke's gonna kick Akira's butt! Also, Sakura is going to confront Naruto about what had happened the night before. 0.o**

**Sasuke: Shee better not tough him, or she'll answer to me!**

**Lokii-Chan: Agreed. See you next time, Ja Ne! XD**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Truth Revealed Pt 2

**Finally! The Chappy you've all been waiting for! Sasuke and Akira bump into each other in the park and things get heated. On the other hand, Sakura confronts Naruto about the deal, which Naruto isn't too happy to discuss. What happens when a truth is revealed one more? How will Naruto cope with the new one? And what will be the out come of Sasuke's fight? And what's Sakura's true intensions? Read and find out, Dattebayo! XD Part One Of This Exciting Battle!**

**Chapter 7**

**( Training Grounds) **

It was around 9:38 in the morning when team 7 was gathering in the clearing. Naruto stood by the by the tree close to Sakura, while Sasuke stood on the tree stump near Kakashi's usual pop-up spot. Sakura yawned and looked up at Naruto. He was staring at Sasuke intensively.

Sasuke noticed this and sighed. "Stop looking at me like you're about to ravish me, Naruto." he said blankly, causing Naruto pout. Sasuke smirked. "or is that you want?" he questioned, and Naruto stiffened.

'_Uh oh…Kyuu?'_

_**Feeling a little flustered, Kit?**_

'_This is not the time! I think Sasuke's catching on! What should I do?'_

_**Tell him.**_

'_What?!'_

_**God, Kit, don't yell. I just woke up.**_

'_Sorry…'_

"_**It's okay. Anyway, you're going to be in a lot of pain if you don't hurry up! And if you don't act soon, I'll take over and it won't be pretty!**_

'_Ha. Whatever, help me, Kyuu.'_

_**Fine.**_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and flushed a little. Sasuke sighed and turned to him. "What is with you and blushing, dobe?" he asked and Naruto's flush worsened. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "Naruto, where is Akira?" she asked and Naruto frowned.

"I don't know, and I don't care." he said flatly, and Sakura's eyes grew big. **'Don't tell me he already…' **Sakura shook her head at the possibility and stared at him. '**It's now…or never…'**

Sakura jumped up to her feet and walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." she called. Sasuke growled lowly and smirked. "Hn?" She smiled and giggled. "Do you want to go out with me?" she asked and Sasuke sighed. "No." came his blank answer and Sakura sighed.

Sasuke stayed deep in thought about what had happened last night at Naruto's.

* * *

**After they were done, they left and started to walk to Naruto's house. When they got there, Naruto opened the door to his apartment. As he walked in he was pushed down hard to the floor. Naruto turned around only to get kicked in the face. Akira then picked him up and threw his on the couch, pinning him by his sides.**

**Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "Akira…" he said tearing. Akira frowned and growled. "Don't say my name, Naruto…" he hissed tightening his grappled on the boy's wrists. The small boy gave a yelp and started to squirm around to break free, but was soon stopped again by Akira. He really did have a firm grip on him. Naruto gulped and looked at Akira with pleading eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he asked crying.**

**Akira just stared. "Why?"**

"**Because I can't stand you thinking about that **_**prick**_**" he grimaced, making Naruto cringe. Naruto's heart beaten faster and the extra body weight was making it harder for him to breath.**

**Akira lent up to Naruto and slowly licked his cheek. Naruto's eyes widened once again and he whimpered.**

"**Akira, stop it!" he demanded, but Akira just chuckled.**

"**I said stop saying my name." he said and licked Naruto's earlobe, making the smaller boy mewl. He bit it hardly and Naruto yelled in pain. "Yatta! Ita, Akira!"**

"**Stop saying my name!"**

"**Shut up!"**

**Akira flinched at the tone of voice.**

"**Naruto…"**

"**Don't say my name" he mocked. He then took this time to throw Akira off of him, kicking him until he couldn't walk. Akira coughed up blood and looked at him. "Onegai, Naruto…" he whispered, coughing up blood again.**

**Naruto looked at him and smirked. "Akira, I thought you could help me…" he said. **

"**But I guess I was wrong. You cared nothing for my wellbeing. All you cared about was to get near me and do…this!" he snapped and turned away.**

**Akira slowly got up and knelt on his knee. "Tch. Naruto, you can be so dense. I want you. And I won't stop to get what's mine." he threatened. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just stay the hell away from me." he spat, and walked to his room.**

**Akira got up and winced at the pain in his side. He strolled towards the door and opened it. "I will get what's mine." he said and left. As the door closed shut, Naruto plopped on his bed. He looked at the picture on his nightstand and smiled. It was the picture of team seven on that day of recognition. He laid on his back and closed his eyes.**

**Sasuke stared in disbelief and growled. "I knew there was something off about that guy." he said and looked at Naruto. He could hear another voice in the room, but Naruto was alone. Or so he thought. Naruto was talking to no other than Kyuubi himself, and to this Sasuke was confused. 'Didn't Kyuubi die years ago?' he thought and groaned.**

* * *

_**Then he heard Kyuubi again, but this time it was audible:**_

_**Flashback:**_

**"Hey, Kit. Did you have fun with that Uchiha today?"**

Naruto groaned.

"Kyuu, not now..."

**"So you didn't? My, my, Naruto, I thought you would **

**enjoy these...feelings"**

"Shut it, fox!" he snarled.

**"Well somebody isn't in the happiest of moods."**

"Kyuubi, why are you talking to me?"

**"This Akira guy…I don't like him."**

"I second that emotion."

**"He...I just don't like him. He tried to hurt you. And on top of that he's the opposite of Sasuke."**

Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"How so?"

**"He's aggressive, mean and asks like he owns you."**

"So is Sasuke, except for that part."

Kyuubi laughed at that, ignoring the look Naruto was giving him.

**"Hmm...Naruto I want you to stay close to the Uchiha for the next few days."**

"What? Why?"

**"I feel this Akira guy won't do anything while he's around. He'll start acting EXACTLY like that pink bimbo of yours."**

"Sakura?"

**"Bingo, Kit. She acts fake around him, smiling all the time. I swear, one day her face is gonna get stuck that way."**

Naruto chuckled at the remark.

"Well, do you think he'll let me? I mean, let me stay close to him?"

**"Well I think so, considering the fact that he trusts you more than a lot of people?"**

"You really...think that Kyuu?"

**"Look, Kit, I wouldn't waste my time telling you something meaningless."**

"Yes...you would."

**"That's not the point. The point is that, Naruto, you can trust him. Just...get rest for training in the morning."**

"Wow...almost forgot about that...okay…good night Kyuu!"

**"Night, Kit."**

Sasuke sat on the tree, dumbfounded. Kyuubi lives in Naruto? And he could communicate with him? This was nerve racking. He looked at Naruto to find him cuddling a Kitsune plushy. Sasuke raised and Eyebrow.

"Well this is interesting." he said and left the tree in front of Naruto's window.

_**End Flashback:**_

* * *

He looked at Naruto and sighed. How was he going to confront Naruto about what happened last night without him accusing him of peeping, stalking, and eavesdropping?

Naruto groaned and slid down on the hem of the tree stump. He looked over at Sasuke and groaned again. "S-Sasuke…" he said and hissed.

Kyuubi chuckled.

**Get a little closer to him, Kit.**

'_No, Kyuu, this hurts!'_

Kyuubi chuckled.

**Déjà vu, much? **

'_Kyuu…'_

**Okay, okay. But you need to relieve this frustration soon. And Sasuke would be happy to help!**

'_But I'm too bothered, hot and flustered to move. Ah…kami, Kyuu…_

**Flustered? Why are you flustered?**

_I'm getting hotter and more bothered thinking about Sasuke…uh oh._

**Uh oh is right, Kit. You want the Uchiha.**

'_I…-'_

"Naruto?" came a voice that brought Naruto out of his little world. Naruto slowly looked over to Sasuke, who was looking at him. Sakura leaned over to look at Naruto too. She gasped. "Naruto, your face is all red! What happened?" she asked, but got no response.

He simply groaned and mewled. "I…don't f-feel so good.." he said and took off his jacket. His panting became more ragged, and he started to sweat. Naruto then took off his shirt, leaving him shirtless. Sakura and Sasuke blushed at Naruto's actions and turned to him.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked and again, no response. Sasuke decided to get up and walk to the blonde. But before he got to him, Akira blocked him. "Don't. Go. Near. Him." he threatened and Sasuke just scoffed. "What? You think this sad attempt of a defense is going to stop me? You don't know who you're messing with."

Akira smirked. "Just stay away from him if you know what's good for you." he spat, kneeling next to Naruto. Naruto turned to Akira feebly and frowned. "G-Get away from me…" he said weakly, moaning at the intense heat mustering up inside him.

Said person stepped back and gasped. "It's already starting? Well, I guess I can't you anymore. Good bye." he said and started to walk off. "Oh…and by the way…" he said and stopped short. "Sakura, never ask me to help someone of the likes of him. He's a demon, and I dislike those _**things**__."_

Naruto cringed at his tone of voice. Sasuke growled. "You…don't you ever say things like that to Naruto." He snarled, running up to Akira.

Akira ran off, with Sasuke running behind him. Sakura was about to follow, when she looked at Naruto. She couldn't just leave him there like that. She decided to sit next to him and talk.

"Naruto" she said in the softest voice Naruto ever heard. He slowly looked at her. "What happened between you and Akira in the last 10 hours?" Naruto cocked his eyebrows.

"I-" "Did he say anything to upset you? Talk to you? Did he do anything to upset you?" she pestered, sadly looking into his eyes. Naruto sighed. "It's nothing you would understand, Sakura. What happened was between me and him. And Sasuke's involved also." he stated blankly.

Sakura was on the verge of tears. "Why?! Why would you do this?! Why fight with the only one that can help you?!" she yelled. Naruto hissed. "Shut up…" Sakura stopped crying ofr a second. "What?"

Naruto glared hard a there, making her stiffen. "I said shut up!" he bellowed. Sakura's tears came out harder. "I want to know the truth, Naruto!" she said and got up. When he looked into her eyes, all he could see was hate. Hate for him. And he didn't do anything wrong.

Sakura glared at him and frowned. "Tell me everything that happened last night when Akira took you home." she demanded. Naruto gulped. He never seen such anger form Sakura, and quiet frankly, it was scary. He just glared back and said. "If you want to know, go follow Sasuke and Akira. Everything would be answered for you, Sakura."

Sasuke…Sasuke. She wondered how Sasuke got into the equation. She stepped back from Naruto and turned on her heel towards the park, that's where the chakra aura was coming from. She took one last look at Naruto before disappearing into Konoha.

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Sasuke Uchiha was angry.

No he was beyond angry.

He was viciously denuminated.

He couldn't think straight, and he was going after the Akira. When he caught up with him, he sighed. "What was the point of running away, scared?" Sasuke asked and Akira just chuckled. "Scared? Quiet the contrary, Sasuke, I wanted to kill you far away from Naruto." he said and licked his lips. Sasuke shivered under his gaze and growled.

"Like hell you are! What's your problem?! And I saw your little act last night as Naruto's house!" he fumed. Akira raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "That was you? Your chakra signals were so low, I mistaked you for Sakura." he mocked and took a kunai out. Sasuke took one out as well and dissapeared. Not amused, Akira turned around behind him and swung his around, hitting Sasuke in his chest.

When the kunai came in contact with him, thought, Sasuke dispersed into a puff of smoke. "Kuso! A shadow clone..." he cursed under his breath. He ran over to the tree and jumped in it, following that thin line of thread wrapped around it. Akira chuckled. "Trying to get me caught in this thread to activate the paper bombs? What kind of an idiot do you take me for, Uchiha?" he said airly.

As he stopped on a branch, he turned around to find Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke smirked and placed the kunai at Akira's neck. "Too slow."Akira's eyes widened and his face paled. "What the..."

"You didn't think I was going to let this go any longer. This is the end for you." he said and snapped the tread next to him, making it snap with a '**tinnk' **and explsions were heard everywhere. Akira closed his eyes and screamed. "Damn you Sasuke!!" was the last thing he said before falling into oblivion.

**(Lokii-Chan: I'm sorry for such a short scene of SasuAki, but like I said it's part one. Gomen to those who got the wrong idea and thought that was the whole thing.**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I could not believe what I just saw. Sasuke just killed my cousin. I looked into his eyes only to find the glimps of satisfaction. I was digusted. For once in my life, I was actually disgusted with Sasuke-kun. I walked up to him unconsiously and slapped him. It was a very hard slap. When Sasuke looked at me he growled. "Don't look at me like that!" I snapped. Sasuke just stared at me unfased.

"It had to be done." he told me and started to walk away. I looked at his blurry figure as he walked away. When did I even start crying? I fall to my knees and cry harder. "Why? Why Sasuke..." I asked him, and he just walked on.

But as he did he said something only he could hear.

**_"He tried to hurt the one I love..."_**

* * *

**(With Naruto) Normal P.O.V**

He waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Getting more and more frustrated by the second. He squirmed around on the forset floor and moaned. "Oh god...Ah... sasuke..." he moaned.

**_You need him now, Kit._**

_'But he's not around...Nyaaaaaa...'_

**_You sound like a kitten._**

_'Ngnnn...shut uup...tebaaayoooo!'_

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with slinder eyes. He came back. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and frowned. "Naruto?"  
"I...I'm in h-heat..." he said and looked away. But to his dismay, Sasuke cuffed his chin in his hand and stared at him. Naruto was starting to feel very uncomfortable under his gaze. "S-Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked before answering. "You and Kyuubi..." he started and lifted his shirt. Naruto blushed and moaned at the feeling, quickly closing his mouth after. Sasuke stopped his ministrations and looked at Naruto with concerned eyes. Naruto noticed this and flushed more. "Naruto?" Naruto didn't answer, but mewled. He then groaned and sighed.

"So you know about Kyuubi?" he asked and sasuke nodded.

"But...you're only 12** (1)**. How can you be in heat now?" he asked and Naruto shrugged timidly. "I don't know." he said and SAsuke picked him up bridal style. Naruto blushed harder and stared at Sasuke. "Ngnnn...Sasuke no! The more I'm near you, the more this pain increases!" he cried. Sasuke stopped and looked down at Naruto.

Pain? Then he looked at naruto's pants and smirked. He looked back at the flushing blonde and smirked more. "What? This?" he said and touched the buldge lightly, making Naruto moaned loudly.

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**1: This was set in the time before shippuden. If you had any doubts about this, well this is your answer.**

**Lokii-Chan: Well, I'm happy. And the second part of the battle is not going to be in a while.**

**SAsuke: First of all, how is there going to be another battle if I killed him?**

**Lokii-Chan: ( Chuckled darkly) You'll see why soon enough, Sasu-Chan.**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that. **

**Naruto: Hey Sasu-Chan, what happend to Sakura-Chan?**

**Sasuke: I don't know, and stop calling me that!**

**Lokii-Chan: Well see you next time. Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
